In his arms
by VicPin
Summary: ::Translation of a fic of mine:: With Cartman I had a empty relationship... But in Trent Boyett's arms I met the Love. Dedicated to JeyDs, ShinigamiDarkJazz89, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, DanielaPlop and Symphknot.


**IN HIS ARMS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cautions: <strong>

**1. The South Park's charachters are not mine, for my disgrace. They belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**2. This is the translation of a fanfic that I wrote and published here named "En sus brazos".**

**3. Ok, this translation sucks! Forgive me if I don't have done a good work!**

**I'm out of practice on translation, but I made my best effort to translate it from my mother language, the Spanish, so, if you're a native English speaker, probably you would never understand it. If ypu understand it, that would be a miracle for me.**

**At last, I want to dedicate this fic to a great italian graphic artist: JeyDs. Her draws are great! You can watch her masterpieces on Deviantart. I want to dedicate this fic to ShinigamiDarkJazz89, DanielaPlop, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro and Symphknot too. They're good writers and readers.**

**A kiss to all of you!**

**Thanks for paid attention and now the translated fic.**

* * *

><p>The tears were falling of my face.<p>

The hidden part of Stark's Pound was always the perfect place for mourn without being seen by family and friends. The brilliance of the Moon made that part of the woods near South Park was idyllic and ideal for the people who liked to be alone for reflect about their lives.

The reason of my tears has a name: Eric Theodore Cartman.

The fatass is… No, sorry… _Was_ my boyfriend… And he cheated to me with Wendy Testaburger. Just on this day! On our anniversary day!

I felt pain and sorrow when I caught him in fraganti with Stan's girlfriend; my best friend and I were coming back of the shopping for the dinner. When we opened the door, we witnessed quite a hot and hardcore sex scene between them on the coach…

In our own home and in own our coach.

The next thing that happened was that I ran away of the place with Cartman calling me behind my back…

- Had you a bad day, idiot? – asked to me a voice.

I turned to the owner of my voice… And I froze with at the sight of a tall, muscular, blond guy with blue jeans, a white shirt and a red plaid jacket without sleeves.

- Trent… - I whispered very terrify.

Trent Boyett, the bully most dangerous and vengeful of whole Colorado State; a lcriminal of a lifetime since we have memory. When we were 15, he was released of the Juvenile Hall and took his revenge against Cartman, Stan, Kenny and me for Preschool's incident.

I remember that, for God sake! The four at the hospital with a lot of injuries made by him; Kenny had died, Cartman cried like a pussy and Stan have been hospitalized for serious injuries for a month. About myself, I was very surprised that, of the four, I was the least beaten.

Until now.

But one thing I know about Boyett was that he hates everybody and everybody hates him, but he hates us, the four ones, more than anything on Earth and we fear him more than nothng.

- O-oh… - I said very fearful – H-hi, Trent. How are you?

He didn't answer me.

On that moment I learn that, for my own sake, I should go away before that he could give to me a savage beaten, knowing him a little bit. So I wiped my tears, I got up and, without a word, I walked besides him.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist with strong and forced me to looking at him.

I was on complete terror state, I had to admit. I was terrified because I was alone with a man that has on his credit more than 10 homicides, including Kenny's. The thought that this guy would take the opportunity for torture me on his will and leave my corpse into the lake produced in me an absolute state of fear, a state that reached the highest level to take into account of his evil's level, hatred and rage.

And that was I saw on his face in this moment: Hate, rage and evil.

A combination that only the most perverse minds has in possession of, and that would be used for any benefit of them.

- Trent!... P-please! – I begged brokenly as he crawled me into the ground towards the edge – Don't hurt me! Please! I beg you!

I start to cry again… This time of terror.

Obviously he's gonna' kill me. Was very obvious that he would never listen anyone's beg, not even his mother. Was obvious that anyone could hear me because a few of the people knows this hidden clean place of Stark's.

He got me up and, with his deep blue eyes staring at me and without another facial expression, he asked me:

- Why were you crying?

I dared to look at the eyes, trying to hide my fear, and I said to him:

- I won't tell you.

Then, the men began to rotate my wrist with force. It was a tortuous and terrible pain, as it would be broken on any time.

- Tell me – he ordered me.

- You're hurting to me!

- I will let of do it if you tell me – he replied me with cold.

- No!

- Tell me.

I couldn't bear more this pain.

Not anymore.

- I was crying for fear that you could murder me! – I said – Now let me go! Please! You're hurting to me!

And he let me.

I take my wrist with strong, trying to assuage the pain; meanwhile, he's staring at me with cold; a lot of cold from his makes shudder to anyone, including Lexus, his poor ex girlfriend.

Sincerely, in this moment I felt compassion for her because she could have suffered a lot at Boyett's side.

- You were crying for something else than the fear you have for me – he said suddenly -… Or I mistaken?

I looked at him with surprise.

Boyett smiled. He knew that he wasn't wrong about that.

- Why do you want to know? – I asked to him.

- 'Cause I want to.

- I wanna talk about it with you.

- Do you want to me broking your wrist?

- NO!

- Then…?

I sighed deeply and, with resignation, I replied:

- I caught Cartman having sex with Wendy in our home. Stan was with me when I caught them on full infidelity… I feel betrayed, but I will be fine.

Trent started laughing at my surprise and annoyance.

God, how this piece of shit guy enjoys it! How that guy enjoys other's suffering without feel compassion… Well, that was to be expected of someone like him.

Suddenly, I was in a complete state of shock when he told me these words:

- That idiot having sex with Wendy? Nice joke!

- That's not funny, Trent! – I replied.

- It is because I never imagined that always he would leave you for that whore.

- W-what? – I whispered – D-do you… Do you knew it?

- Yes – he replied -. One night I saw them having sex on that bitch's car…

And he grabbed my neck and, bringing his face close to mine, he whispered:

- And since that moment I knew… that he did not deserve you.

He released me and left of my side.

I was in shock, really in shock; that words were charged of different feelings at hate, rage and sarcasm.

They were pain words.

I looked back to the direction that he took and ran to reach him.

Fortunately wasn't too much what I run 'cause I reached him on the lane that takes to the forest's exit.

- WAIT! – I exclaimed.

The blonde stopped when he heard my voice and he looked at me. His face completed changed; his eyes reflected frustration, solitude and pain. Honestly, I didn't understand the reason of that emotions, but I felt how my heart began to beat with force according at I'm getting close slowly.

When I was close to him, suddenly I lost the fear and I started to feel that strange sensation that I never taught to feel again since the visit to the Juvenile Hall on Christmas organized by the Jew Scouts.

We were 12 years old when it happened.

Boyett was the boy who took me as "secret friend" of letters exchange. My gift from him was a shoulder bracelet made with stretch thread at Lacandones' style. By my side, my gift for him was Elizabeth Kostova's book "The Historian"; that's because he told me on a letter that he loves to read books.

When we learnt who is each other, a tension appeared between us; for one moment I taught that he would make a mutiny on the Juven Hall for caught me and make me suffer for the stupid Preschool incident… But the reaction was other: We limit ourselves to give our presents.

I gave him the book with lewdness, but when he gave me the bracelet, our hand accidentally scraped. That hands rub make me blush with surprise; Trent, on change, seems to notice my reaction, because he was keeping to rub my hand with delicacy and discretion, provoking that I close my eyes.

Was a familiar sensation what I felt; a sensation that makes my soul and my spirit to be thrilled with such magnitude that my fights with Cartman… And was that sensation that I feel right now when, under the oak tree nearest to the Pound's edge, I took my hands to his jacket.

He stared too nervous and static at my contact.

I look at his eyes, like I'm saying with them what is going to happen soon; Trent closed his eyes and kissed tearfully my forehead on answer to my question.

Shortly afterwards we were taking off his clothes; everything calmly, slowly, regardless of the hours flew. Trent, meanwhile, was kissing my lips with tearful as he removed my clothes.

Once being naked, our lips joined with an indescribable warmth and tenderness.

I lay down on the grass with him over me; Trent positioned between my legs and then sank in me looking into my eyes… And suddenly on his' I discovered an entrance to his tormented soul.

He began to thrust me slowly as he kissed me on the lips and face with surprising tenderness; meanwhile, I embraced him, kissing on his lips and shoulders. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my tears, but, for my surprise, I heard him cry passing the time.

In that moment, I understood what was that strange sensation that oppressed my heart and make my soul be thrilled.

It was Love.

Love in its purest.

Fuck.

By first time on my fucking life I felt a security that with Cartman's could never feel when we had sex. Because that, damn it, was that holds me to the bastard: Sex rough, glorious and joyful. More than that, the phrase "I Love You" said between the fat ass and I before, was too empty and devoid of feeling on reality.

I never figured out that situation until this moment so sublime, I confess.

Each kiss, each thrust, each tear shed between Trent and I cleaned and purified the remnants of that empty relationship.

I closed my eyes and let out my tears while I clung tighter to the man who is taking me as his when the climax was next to come. Suddenly, Trent looked at my eyes and kissed me; later, he joined our foreheads to finish mourn in silence.

We come together at the most beautiful climax of our lives…

And with it, the mutual confession.

Fuck Cartman, Wendy or Stan; to hell with the past of this blonde whose hard shell collapsed in an instant; to hell with my family and their orthodoxies, and fuck Lexus.

Tonight I met the Love in the arms of those who least expected…

Tonight I met the Love in Trent Boyett's arms.


End file.
